The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Ceiling support grids and ceiling panels are very common in the office buildings where ceilings are constructed over open floor plan interior designs, such as cubicles. Such ceiling are popular in other commercial, industrial and domestic environments, including and not limited to hotels, meeting rooms, recreation rooms and other types of rooms or constructions which require removable ceilings for access to utilities (heating, air conditioning, water) that are concealed in the space between the drop ceiling tiles and the structural ceiling of the room. Such ceiling systems are well suited for use in old office buildings with high ceilings and with ceilings that are curved or arched. Typically, ceiling panels may be installed from beneath the ceiling support grid.
It is often desired to place luminaires or troffers on the ceiling support grid. Luminaires are typically installed to provide light through the ceiling support grid.